Learning To Fly
by CurlyHairedHobbitLass
Summary: Based on the song "Learning to Fly" by Tom Petty. It's a songfic about Remus Lupin. Set during PoA. Please R&R! I'm not very good at summaries...


Ok... this is the Remus Lupin fic that I have been thinking about for a LONG time. I'm a big fan of Tom Petty and I decided to use his song "Learning to Fly" because I think it relates to Remus the most out of all the characters... Ugh, I'm not very good at summaries, but I do try!  
  
A/N: This takes place during "Prisoner of Azkaban".   
Disclaimer: All characters, including Remus.. *sigh*.. belong to the Goddess herself, J. K. Rowling. God bless her!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Four striking, young men walked out of Hogwarts. It was their last day of school. They made a pact together that they would all see each other and be forever friends. Not knowing what the road ahead of them would bring them on their journeys. The fourth, and last one, didn't know he would be leaving the four to live his life lost and forgotten.  
  
Well I started out down a dirty road   
Started out all alone  
  
Remus Lupin walked down Diagon Alley. He was a tall, handsome man with graying light brown hair. He was only at the ripe age of 35. This year he would be the teacher at the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had a secret that if you looked at him, you wouldn't know. Ever since all his friends left, he was alone in life.   
  
And the sun went down as I crossed the hill   
And the town lit up, the world got still  
  
Remus sighed as he looked up at the sky. There was a full moon tonight. He drank the last of the Wolfsbane Potion he had managed to have someone whip up for him. While he was a werewolf, everything changed. People got quiet, and he was an animal. He knew that was why he was lonely. It was because he was a werewolf. He felt the change coming and gritted his teeth. It would be hard, and the world would stop turning.   
  
I'm learning to fly, but I ain't got wings   
Coming down is the hardest thing  
  
He dealt with his problem since he was a little boy. But it was hard on him every time. When the Potion would take effect, he would become weak, for days. He shook the tiredness from his head and walked onto the train. He was heading towards Hogwarts that very day. He wished that he wasn't so alone. He closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. It was going to be a very long year for him.   
  
Well the good ol' days may not return   
And the rocks might melt and the sea may burn  
  
The dreams that went through Remus's head all involved his old gang. He wished so badly that they were all with him still. He opened up the Daily Prophet in his office when he arrived and began to read how Sirius Black was on the loose. He sighed and shook his head. How could he be the only one left out of the four of them that wasn't "tainted" in some way, or even dead? It was utterly impossible for him to fathom.   
  
I'm learning to fly, but I ain't got wings   
Coming down is the hardest thing  
  
Listening in on all the students during dinner in the Great Hall made Remus smile. Most would be talking about their great experience in Defense Against The Dark Arts. It was like he was in some sort of dream. A dream he would never want to wake up from. He was one of the best teachers this year, as one student told him. Too bad he would always have a startling wake up call every time this dream would become better.   
  
Well some say life will beat you down   
Break your heart, steal your crown  
  
Standing before Remus were several third year students. He held out his wand and looked at an old friend. Sirius Black stared him down, then they both smiled. The students in front of him screamed and yelled, asking for answers to questions they haven't thrown out yet. Remus stood with his old friend and sighed. He was wrenched out of his dream and brought back to reality, where he had to explain everything once again. His chance for the better life, was now ruined.   
  
So I've started out, for God knows where   
I guess I'll know when I get there  
  
Explaining things wasn't easy for Remus. He rambled trying to answer all the questions his old friend's son would give to him. He started explaining how he became a werewolf and the potions. He explained his old group and how they were all connected. He pointed out the traitor and wanted to bring him to justice. He finally sighed when they all understood.   
  
I'm learning to fly, around the clouds,   
But what goes up must come down  
  
Packing his bags was the last thing Remus thought he would do. It had gotten out that he was a werewolf. He looked over at the door and saw a favorite student of his. He told him about his father and how they were great friends. Unfortunately for him, his perfect dream was now over, and it would never come back.  
  
I'm learning to fly, but I ain't got wings   
Coming down is the hardest thing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you guys think? Please R&R!!! I really look forward to reading some reviews from people. Really!!! ^^ Later! 


End file.
